


Midnight Special

by kupokisses



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupokisses/pseuds/kupokisses
Summary: He would always treasure moments like these.An old request from one of my beloved Discord friends! I hope you enjoy it, boo!
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Finn Kazimir/Ezra Lyon, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir, Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Midnight Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatic_charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/gifts).



> If I see this on any kind of mirror app I will curse the developers to step on Legos until they take my shit down >:C

Laughter rings out along the Lunaris beach, and in this dark hour, only the moon is privy to the sight of the lovers' rendezvous.

Ezra presses a strawberry against the Hunter's lips, and she locks eyes with him as she sinks her teeth into the fruit. She lifts her hand to catch any juice that falls from the bite, but she flushes and pouts away from the Vampire when he smirks at the way she licks her lips.

Finn couldn't remember whose idea this midnight outing had been, but it didn't matter. Ezra was always busy in his shop, the Hunter was always either patrolling or on some mission, and Finn's general aversion to the sun prevented him from visiting either of them in person during the day. The cover of the night was the only time they were free to be together, without restraint or responsibility, and he would always leap at the chance to be with them.

The Hunter reaches for another strawberry but Ezra is faster, offering her another. She leans in to take a bite and Ezra jerks his hand away with a grin. The Hunter tries again and Ezra moves away once more, a beautiful tease, and laughter bubbles from his lips when the Hunter impatiently grabs his wrist to eat the fruit in peace.

Finn is content, watching them. He hasn't desired human food in many a century, but there are times where he does miss its taste. He watches how the skin of the fruit tears between his lovers' teeth, how its juices spill over their lips, how greedily they lick it up; he imagines how it must taste on their tongues.

But then one mouth turns to face him and stretches into a grin. Ezra lays his head onto the Vampire's shoulder, and the Hunter - his Hunter, their Hunter - crawls forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

And it is sweeter than any fruit could ever dream to be.


End file.
